1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for ejecting liquid such as ink.
2. Related Art
To date, structures that support liquid ejecting heads that eject liquid such as ink from nozzles have been proposed. For example, in JP-A-2006-256049, a structure in which a plurality of linearly arranged liquid ejecting heads are fixed to a long substrate is disclosed. The long substrate is located above the liquid ejecting heads, and the upper surface of each of the liquid ejecting heads facing the long substrate is fixed to the long substrate with screws. That is, the plurality of liquid ejecting heads are fixed to the long substrate in a suspended state.
Concerning a stage before a liquid ejecting head is installed in a printing apparatus (for example, an inspection stage, a transportation stage, or the like), when provisionally storing an ink ejection head for, for example, safe keeping, in a state where a surface in which a plurality of nozzles have been formed (referred to as “ejection surface” below) is directed downward, there is a possibility of the ejection surface being damaged by coming into contact with a mounting surface. Therefore, it is necessary to store the liquid ejecting head in a state where the ejection surface does not come into contact with other components such as the mounting surface. However, in the structure of JP-A-2006-256049 in which the upper surface of each liquid ejecting head is fixed to a long substrate, it is difficult to hold the liquid ejecting head in a state in which the ejection surface is separated from other components in a stage prior to installation of the liquid ejecting heads.